a Christmas story
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: YJ and CM get together to train/ meet over the holidays
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Yea, i dont own Young Justice or Criminal minds, but I do own my OC Lynn, she may or may not show up. IDK yet._** If you read nothing else read this! There will be MorganxReid, and Robin/Dick x Kid Flash/Wally!**_"

Robin POV.

The whole team stood in front of Batman in the cave.

"These next two weeks this team will be working with top notch BAU team from Quantico. They will help you to train in behavioral anaylisis and hostage situations. The team will be arriving soon. We will meet them in Central city with Flash." Batman finished and walked over to the zeta beams. We all walked over and stepped in to be teleported to the meeting place. Wally stood close to me.

"Do you think that they'll be okay with you know, us?" He asked. I shrugged and grabbed his hand in mine.

"I don't know. But if they do have a problem with it they can deal cause I wouldn't give you up cause some people who will only be here for like two weeks okay? I mean really, if we can tell Bats and live than we can deal with a couple of normal human people okay?" Wally nodded and blushed a little too. M'ggan was looking at us and smiling and I flashed her a grin back. Just than Flash came to a stop right behind us.

"Hey kids!" He said. We all waved and him and Wally exchanged a quick hug. As soon as that was done Wally came back to me and we once again linked hands. Finally three black government SUV's pulled up. Out came a strict looking guy in a suit with black hair, an older guy that looked like he'd done this a long time with grayish black hair, a well built black bald guy, a nerdy looking white guy with brown short hair, two blondes one who was tall and thin and one who was short-ish and stocky, and finally a black haired lady.

"Young Justice this is SSA Aaron Hotchner." Batman said. We all nodded. After that Batman nodded and left.

"That's SSA Derek morgan, Jenniefer 'JJ' Jareau, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and the computer analist Penelope Garcia." I said pointing to all of them in turn. They all had different looks of shock on their faces.

"How did you know that? I personally locked, double locked, backed up and did everything possible to keep hackers out!" Garcia said.

"Your talking to the boy who could hack into the BatCave at age seven. The boy who hacked into the justice leage system at age nine. And the boy who can hack pretty much any tech ever invented in under ten minutes since he was ten. This is the master hacker." KF said. Artims rolled her eyes along with Conner while Kaldur and Megan sighed and I just shook my head and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your big mouth. Now come on we need to get them to the mountin before tonight, I have patrol."

"Aw, I thought Bats was letting you off the hook for this thing."

"Nope. Besides do you think I would really want to miss patrol. That's like you missing a meal!"

"Hey, I've missed meals before." Every one on our team looked at him with an eyebrow arched. Flash just chuckled and ruffled his hair before running off to do who knows what. Our team lead them into the zeta beams. We all paired up and walked up to the mountine hide out. While we were doing that I hacked in and made sure that Batman had programmed the guests into it already. After that everyone walked in and went to hang out in their respective rooms. I went to my computer lab and wally went to his chem lab. I started to work on the various amounts of homework I had that needed to bee done before tomorrow. I made sure that none had my name just in case someone who didn't need to see it found it. Just as I was about to start my sience work Kaldur walked in.

"Hello Robin. here is quite the computer person. I hope it's alright that I brought her to your lair."

"Lair?" Garcia asked.

"Yea, it's my lair. I spend most of my time in here, hacking other files, doing homework, protecting the teams files and information and other such things. I was just working on my chemistry homework."

"Oh, I don't want to interupt."

"Nah it's okay. It'll be totally aster."

"Aster?"

"When it comes to somthings that Robin says it is best not to try to understand unless you happened to be with him when he made it. I most be going now." Kaldir said as he waved and walked out. I snuck into the shadows and pulled out one of the spare chairs I had back there before coming out and psuhing it towards the woman.

"Hey KF, this is Rob, I need help with this Chem stuff. You coming over?"

"I'll be there in about a second. I want to put on civies."

"Bring mine, and my sunglasses and I'll change in the bath room."

"K, on my way, loves you Robby."

"Dude! The tech girl was in here."

"Opps, my bad. I'm sorry dude."

"No your not."

"Your right I'm not. Oh well too bad she knows our dirty little secret. The rest of the team will figure it out eventually."

"Ugh, guess your right. Let's make it hard ok? Like an on off thing. Sometimes we'll act all together-y and than we'll act like the other isn't even there."

"K. I'm here by the way. And any one on this com link, Artims, Kaldur, Megan, Conner, no telling the plan. That means you Megan."

"I won't tell promise!"

"No thinking it either." I said. Megan sighed and I turned to wally who was in his civies. I looked over at Garcia.

"Hey, don't look at me. I love messing with the rest of the team. And just so you two know Morgan and Ried are a thing. Don't tell. We'll see who's team can figure it out first."

"Alright. A matter of witts. Here are you civies Rob. Yes the glasses are there, and no I didn't do anything to them this time." I nodded and went to the bathroom next to the mini kitchen to change and left my uniform in there. I quickly put on a pot off coffee and grabbed juice for wally.

"Here Wally drink this."

"Can't I have coffee?"

"No. Because last time you did that we had to put flooring in where ever you ran."

"Not my fault. I thought it was milk." I rolled my eyes and sat back down to look at the paper in front of me that looked like german, only I would understand it than. (AN: IDK it robin/ dick knows more than one languge so in my book he does!) Wally helped me figure it out by leaning over my shoulder and pointing stuff out.

"Hey baby girl, juinor g man wants to know if you could find him the nearest book store."

"It's two blocks down on your right, take a left and walk point five miles than stop. It's called 'Wankos wacky books.' It has books of every color, shape, size and lexial level." I said over my shoulder I finally finished my homework and turned to put it away and got a glimpse of their faces.

"How do you know that Robin?"

"Um because I have a memory of the whole city so I know the quickest way to get to a location and which way will have a place that I can sneak away to gotham at. Speaking of which. I gotta go, don't wanna miss patrol. Later KF, tell all I said bye and I'll see you later."

"K, will do Rob. Hey wait!"

"What?"

"Your uniform for one, and two keep the com on so you can help me with math." 

"Your a genius in sience and chem yet you fail ever so massivly at math."

"Not my fault, I can only use so much awsome-ness at a time."

"Your a disastor, heavy on the dis. Fine. I've really got to go now. Oh, and Garcia there is coffee in the mini kitchen and a bathroom on the other side of the hall. So feel free to stay in here as long as you like. MM will probably show you to your room. Artims and KF here, will not stay the night but AL, Supy and MM will. MM will probably try to connect you guys to her mental links. It is totally normal."

"Um.. Okay. Someone may want to warn reid though."

"Why?"

"Because Reid has a mother who has paranoid schizophrenia."

"What's that bird boy?"

"She hears voices and isn't always right. Kinda like supy on a bad day when Megan forgets the whole mind control thing."

"Yikes. I would be worried about it too." I walked out of the bath room uniform in place and damino mask upon my face.

'Hey that rymed robin.' I rolled my eyes mentally to Megan who just giggled back.

"Okay, I'm leavein g now KF. Hey wait. Tomorrow is friday, and the last day before winter break! It's going to be totally aster!"

"You know that means?"

"That Batsy will be gone for that time on some mission or other?"

"Well yes that, but also that we can have a Christmas party here!"

"I don't know I don't want to leave, you know who, home alone. I wonder if BatGirl will be visiting, that could make it better. I'll ask tonight and tell you tomorrow." KF nodded and I walked out. Before leaving I stopped by the gym to do a quick acrobatic warm up session. As I was finishing Prentiss walked past.

"Wow. Your really good. I remeber this one show I went to, the flying graysons? Your as good as them. I wonder what happened to them." She said. I internally winced.

"The preformers were killed. I don't know the details, it was before batman found me. It was really sad because they did weekily preformances for the orpahnge I was at." I thought back to the fact that it was mostly true because I didn't know the details, it was before batman found me and I didn end up at the orphanage that we preformed a free show for once a week.

"That's to bad. I'm glad that you have a home though... You do have a home right you don't just live in a cave?"

"Haha, no."

"To which?"

"Which do you think?" I said before walking out towards the Zeta beams to gotham. I waved goodbye to the team as I walked out. Once I was safly inside the bat cave I let a few stray tears fall at the memory's of my parents, the accident and the fire. (AN no idea if this really happened, I don't know about Robins past so I made it up!). Batman put a hand on my shoulder and we went out for patrol.

END!

Me- "Sorry for the drama bum, didn't want it to end that way. but it did. No one will figure out who Robin is so it's okay. But yes the team may end up having to do somthing with Bruce wayne and wayne manor. IDK what for now."


	2. patrol and injuries

Me- "Okay, here is the next chapter, Robin is out of school and it is now saturday."

Robin POV

I zeta-ed into the mountin and saw Wally running away from Artims who was covered in foam and other sticky stuff.

"KID FLASH! What did you do to my arrows?"

"i wanted to make some that would stick the villans to the wall!"

"So you put it in my quiver with out telling me so when I went to clean it, it expolded in my face!"

"Hey, I think it's funny." I said as I walked in. Artims glared hard at me and shot one of her arrows at me. I ducked and tossed a laughing gas grenade at her. It hit right in front of her and she was covered in the smoke.

"R-robin I-I-I hate this stuff!" She said through her laughs again.

"Do you promise to stop chasing KF and trying to kill me?"

"y-y-YES!" I sprayed her face with water again before helping her up. She glared at me before stalking off towards her room. KF ran over to me with a smirk on his face.

"That was funny, wanna go practice in the gym?"

"Why do you want to practice? You never want to practice."

"I don't but it's fun to watch you." 

"Wow, good to know that I'm just here for your entertainment KF."

"Hey, know we can have a chrsitmas together again just like that time you ate all the frosting and candy."

"Wow, one time three years ago and you never let me live it down, will you?" 

"Nope, because you won't let me live down that time I ate all the cookies before they were cooked."

"Yea, that was funny. You were sick for like a day because you ate it so fast." I laughed as we walked down to the acrobits gym. He sighed but didn't say anything in return. I finally made it to the gym and went right to doing my yoga and couldn't stop the whince that came when the wound on my side re-opened.

"Rob? You okay?" KF asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. I got a -ah- nasty cut on my side. That just reopned. It -agh- hurts like heck. I am totally feeling the dis-."

"Only you would make a joke like that now. Come on I'll take you to MM and see if she can help out. I'm no good with this whole thing." KF said before he picked me up and ran me into the living room where MM and the BAU team was.

"Hey MM, Rob got an injury last night. He says it must have reopened during yoga."

"Okay, I'll take a look at it." Wally set me down on the couch and moved my shirt up. THe bandages from last night were stained red in a large area.

"Robin, what did you do?"

"It's nothing MM, promise. Scarecrow got out last night and got a luckily nich on my side. It's just a little tiny nich that must have opened up again."

"A tiny nich did this?" Spencer asked. I shrugged and regreted it.

"I've had worse. This is not that bad." I said as Megan and KF undid the bandages around my stomach. Once they were done everyone got a good look at the scratch.

"Robin! This is no scratch man, it is down to your muscels man. Why didn't you tell me about this before you tried to do your yoga. Of course it's going to reopen. Did it even close?"

"Yes... I think. I don't know it was a long patrol after we got scarecrow. Penguin was robbing the bank, and Posion Ivy was messing with the plants in the park again. I got home about midnight and crashed on my bed. Batman must have patched me up after I fell asleep. Woke up at six this morning and felt fine."

"Robin, it would not be wise for you to train for a while. At least until the wound does not have a chance of reopening. We do not want you to hurt yourself further."

"Come one guys I'm totally fine. nothing wrong. It's a tiny nich and I'm fine. If I don't do yoga it takes for ever to be flexible again."

"You can do minor yoga. No major bending, no extreme streches." Kaldur said.

"Guys! Come on. I don't really want to just sit around. It's winter break, what am I going to do? Sit around and hack all day? Been there done that."

"Come on Rob, I'll still hang out with you and we can play video games and test megans cookies and make that health food stuff you like." KF said. I gave him a smile.

"Yea that sounds like fun. Spekaing of which we should totally make that salad!"

"Why do you eat so healthy?" Penelope asked.

"Well, unlike the rest of the team, Artims and I don't have any powers. Niether does batman or Green arrow. We use weapons. As you can guess, Green arrow and Artims use bow and arrows that have different abilities. Batman has his bat-a-ranges, and different explosives, the grappling hook and different suites and of course the bat-mobile. I have my bird-a-ranges, different expolsives, sprays, bo-staff, acrobatic skills, along with that I have the R-cycle, my computer gauntlet and hacking skills. So yea, I have to make sure I eat super healthy to stay thin so I that I stay flexible." I explained.

"Wow, and this isn't the worest you've ever gotten from a fight?" JJ asked.

"Actully the worest thing was one time when scarecrow used this scare toxin for the first time. It didn't effect Batman because he had a mouth and nose cover on his cowl. I didn't. It made all my worest nightmares come to life. Not only that but it made everything bad that had ever happened get thrown in my face again. That is worse than any physical injury that joker could ever dream of inflicting on me. So compared to that this is nothing." They all looked sad and for some reason it seemed to affect Reid the most.

"Rob, I wish you would tell me this stuff, it's bad enough that I have to worry about what happens when your on a mission with us, I just wish that you would tell me when this stuff happens so that I can help you. Can't you trust me with that?" KF asked and it was like we were the only ones in the room again.

"Wally. I know that I an trust you. I trusted you with my ID. I don't want you to know what I've been through cause it would be a disaster, heavy on the dis." I said. He sighed and nodded. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my cheek before picking me up to run to the kitchen. He sat me down on the counter and ran around getting out the items I called out.

"Lettace, tomatoe, raddish, ketchup, oranges, peas, bananas." I said. He placed it on the counter than looked at it all.

"Oh, ha ha. Your so funny boy wonderful. Ketchup, oranges,bananas. Funniest thing ever."

"I thought so." I said as he put away the extra items. He got out a bowl and poured the different items into the bowl after cutting them up. He handed me the bowl and I used the fork he gave me to take a bite out of it. The actioins upset my side some but not too much.

"That was good. Thanks KF." He helped me walk back out to the living room where Batman was standing.

"Robin. What did I say about doing your exercise this morning?"

"I don't exactly remeber. I crashed as soon as I hit the pillow."

"Miss Martin has informed me that your wound was torn open again. You are to sit out of all physical exercise until it is healed. If that is to hard to follow you will be confined to the bat cave for the time. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. I promise not to do anything that will cause the wound to reopen." But of course none of this was said. We merely met each others eyes and know what the other was thinking.

"I'll be leaving now." Batman said. He looked at me one more time before walking out of the zeta beams. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"What was that?" Rossi asked.

"When it comes to those two, no one knows. They can talk to each other by just using thier eyes. Like this one time me and Rob were at his place and he told him what we wanted to eat with out saying one word."

"Wow. That's impressive." Morgan said. I rolled my eyes behind my mask.

"Hey, KF, can you take me to my room. If I'm going to be stuck here might as well be in civies." He nodded and helped me to my room. I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of worn dark jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket. After that I took off my mask and washed off the glue that held it on and put on my sunglasses. Wally helped me walk back to the main room to find the team already talking about the christmas party.

"What do humans do at christmas parties?" Megan asked.

"I don't know. I never really had a christmas party."

"Atlantians do not celebrate christmas."

"Never had one either." Conner said.

"I've been to a few. But not the kind you would want to have. Super formal and not an aster."

"I've had some! They were pretty aster." Wally said.

"Oh, what did you do at these Wally?"

"Well, we set up and decorate a tree, make cookies, eat said cookies, watch christmas movies, and spend time catching up with what every one has been doing over the year. The littler kids often do little crafts and stuff."

"Wally that sounds just wonderful! What about you have you guys celebrated christmas?" She said turning towards the BAU team.

"I never really had a christmas party." Reid admitted.

"I've celebrated with my family, nothing big just sitting watching moives."

"I never really had time for one." Prentiss said.

"No." Was Hotch's short reply.

"Not in a long time." Rossi said.

"I go to my families and get caught up in what they've been doing whlie eating a home made meal." Derek said.

"Well, you guys never came to the parties I was having with my friends and neighbors! I'll help you get ready for this party!" Garcia said to Megan, who positivly beamed at her. It was very interesting to watch. The rest of both the teams however sighed and went to escape the two holiday crazed females before getting wrapped up into helping out.

"Here I thought that my little niece would be all alone in making a special holiday."

"Hey Kid, you better be planning on helping." I turned towards the zeta beams and saw Martin man hunter and Flash standing there. Megan flew over to her uncle who gave her a hug while Wally went over to his uncle and had his hair ruffled. I smiled a little bit at the cute way his hair got all messed up.

"So what brings you two here? Batdad didn't send you to check on boy wonderful did he?"

"Actully, he sent Jhon here to help the healing process, I taggeed along to see you. Than we heard the christmas party and decided to stay and help out."

"Wow. Uncle Jhon that is so sweet! I do hope that you can help Robin. I did what I could to heal him, but I am not that good at it yet."

"But you are making progress. I will see what I can do. Batman said it was just a scratch."

"...Your talking about Batman and Robin. DO you know how messed up their sense of pain is. It's pretty bad."

"No it's not KF! It's just a scratch!" I called. He rolled his eyes but they all came over any way. They had me lie down on the couch again and removed my shirt and bandages.

"My, this is much more than a scratch. Tell me Robin, can you feel the pain of it?"

"Nah. It's not the worest bodily harm I've ever had. One time scare crow almost managed to hack my arm off. This is nothing. Just a scratch." 

"I told you that thier sense of pain was... did you say he almost cut of your arm like it was no big deal?"

"Well, yea. I mean after a while you get used to the pain. Oh sure it sucked to not be able to go on patrol or use that arm for a while, but it healed up just fine and now I hardly even think about it. Unless I see the scar when I change but it's no big deal...You wanna know the worest thing?" I asked wally looked scared but still nodded.

"Okay so there I was, fighting Joker along side Batman right? Than what does Joker do? pulls out a knive and slashes across my stomach. I thought that I was a goner for sure. But turns out that Batman always keeps a mini needle and stiching thread in his utility belt. He knocked the Joker out with one punch than patched me up before taking me to the hospitle still in full uniform. Wouldn't even let the people take off my mask and stayed for the whole surgery to make sure they wouldn't. Than he brings me a fresh uniform and after I stay for about a month I escape through the window in fresh clean uniform to do patrol. Just so happens that, that was the night that scare crow tried to decapitate my arm. True story."

"You are one messed up dude you know that right? Like you could have reopened your stomach wound and for what? A chance to kick butt again."

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. Wally sighed and plopped down on the ground.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered. Flash was standing there with an awestruck look on his face while jhon worked on my wound.

"Flash?" 

"I'm sorry, I spaced out. You are one lucky little bird. I hope you know that."

"Yea I know." I said as I fell asleep.

END.

Me- "I no longer know where this is going!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Okay so in this the BAU team is going to be a little OOC."

Robin POV.

I was doing light running on the treadmills because the cut on my side hadn't healed fully yet.

"You seem to enjoy combat." I turned my head and saw Morgan walking in.

"Yea. It's a lot of fun, but stealth can be just as fun."

"Really. I don't typically like going on stealth cases. I prefer to break down the unsubs door and chase the unsub."

"That sounds like somthing Superboy would do. No offense but your both the big brute type. Although you seem to be more careful when your around Reid." I said as Morgan took the tread mill next to mine. 

"Well, I guess since you and Kid flash are a thing it's okay to tell you that Reid and I are together." 

"I know. Garcia told me after she learned that me and KF were together, so we were going to see which team could figure out the couple but than the whole scratch thing happened and I think KF gave us away."

"You really think that thing is a scratch? Didn't your parents ever tell you to never under-estimate a wound or anything."

"No. I mean, my parents taught me my gymnastics and acrobatics but they weren't crime fighters. I'm Batmans adoptive son. My parents were great people but they were murdered. I don't remeber the details I was only around seven when it happened. All I can remeber is a man in a two-tone mask and watching them fall after the tight rope snapped."

"Wasn't there a net."

"No. There never was when my parents went on. They were the stars of the show. Sure they put the nets on when I went out but that was only because I was seven. I loved what we did and I loved the faces people made when we did it. Than after the accident Batman found me and took me under his wing. He taught me how to fight and how to hide emotions, he also showed me how to do basic hacking and use the different weapons. From that point on I became Robin, boy wonder... don't call me boy wonder though. I really have no idea how it started but it is the most annoying name they could've come up with."

"Wow, you've been through a lot kid. I don't know how you feel exactly, but there was one time where the cops in my home town thought I had commited murder. They never found who really did it but it's what caused me to join the FBI, another thing was when my dad was killed right in front of me."

"There have been a few times were I nearly saw Batman killed. It mostly happened when I was ten, there was a really close call between him and the Joker but he was okay." I admitted I stopped running and went to go get a drink out of the mini fridge in the room. Morgan walked over and I handed him one too.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for listening." He nodded and we sat in silence.

KF POV

I was running around my lab doing about three different experiments and pieces of homework at one time. I barely heard the door open and close but I did realize when I hit something and fell down, hard. I looked at the person I hit and saw Reid.

"Ohmybadtotallydidn'." I said rapid speed as I helped him up and went over to stir one of the experiments and grab a quick snack.

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Oh, well, what I'm trying to do is take energy drinks like cocaine and monster and make them into a soild form so that I can put them into my suits snack slots for long missions so that I'll have plenty of energy with out having to carry around a ton of food. Because being a speedster means that I have to have a ton of energy because my body breaks stuff down super fast. So what about you Reid?"

"Well, I just finished this book and wanted to come and see if you were busy which I guess you are... I can just go."

"No, it's fine, I like the company, Rob is busy working out so you can stay here and just talk about your family or your past."

"Well, I guess I could tell you about my past. When I was six my mom was diganosed with paranoid schitzophrania. So I had to grow up pretty fast because my dad left when I was sevem. By the time I was twelve I was a senior in high school and I gradutated collage at the age of fifteen. After that I joined the police acadamy and than the BAU. I've been kidnapped a few times and was forced into a addiction one time when I was kidnapped."

"Wow, your a lot like Rob. His parents were killed when he was seven and after that he was found and raised by batman and taught all his crim fighting stuff. He can be really secrative but it's a lot of how he grew up. I mean when Joker and Riddler, and guys like that are after you, you don't go around with out alot of secrets. Bats won't even let hi show his eyes because apperantly it will give away who he is and Batman isn't the most trusting guy out there."

"I see. I've been known to be pretty untrusting my self, but I believe that it has to do with the fact that I don't want people to get close to me because they might leave me or get hurt."

"I get the idea. It took me for ever to get Robin to open up to me and even than it's only bits at a time." I said. Reid nodded and I finished my experiment.

"This is going to be a total aster!" I said. Robin and Morgan walked in.

"KF...what is that?"

"This is soild cocaine." 

"...You know that only an idiot like you would try to make and energy drink solid right?"

"Hey, I need the energy!" I said as I took a sample bite.

"Oh, this is going to be so an aster, heavy on the dis."

"No way, there will be no dis in my aster!"

Artims POV

I sat in the weapons room cleaning my arrows and bow when Prentiss walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I like to look at weapons, and thought it would be neat to see what you guys had."

"Okay."

"You know I was a lot like you."

"Really?"

"Yea. When I started on the team I felt out of place and like I didn't belong. But over the years it got better because I found my place and we became like a family rather than a team. It was nice."

"Yea, but do you have a sister who's evil, and a dad who wanted you to prove yourself by killing people?"

"No, can't say I do but there was a while I spent in russia and I wasn't a good person while I was there. And I'm not saying that I know exactly how you feel because no one ever does but I am saying that you'll find your place in this team at some point." I nodded and she walked out with a small smile.

SuperBoy POV

I practiced in the work out room by hitting the punching bag and than going to stand in the sun. As I stood there and absorbed the sun light the blonde woman walked in. I think her name was JJ.

"Hey. Having fun?" I shrugged.

"You know my son likes to play outside. I always have to put his sunscreen on because he burns so easily." I nodded my head.

"You don't talk much do you? You know there was a time when I felt I couldn't live up to everybodies expectations. I felt like I was useless and didn't belong with the team. But I learned that everybody has a job on the team and you have yours on this one. I''ve seen you and M'gann together and I can tell that you are a couple and that you protect her. Your the protector of this team. When every one else is hurt your the rock they can lean on for support and the one who will catch them when they fall. So you don't need to worry about not being able to do what Superman can because this team needs you the way you are." She gave me a friendly hug and walked out leaving me to think about what she had said.

"Thank you." I wishpered after she was gone.

Aqualad POV

I sat under water in the pool to think in a calm and quite place. I had my head tilted back and watched when I heard Hotch enter. I swam to the top but kept my gills under water.

"Hello, I presume you wish to speak?"

"Yes. Your a good leader, and your team respects you, but you seem distracted."

"Yes. I'm afride it is a recent incident that has me distracted. I fear I may need to take a leave of absences in order to collect my self."

"Tell me about it."

"It is my friend Tula. Before I left atlantis to study under my king, we were always together. Than I knew it was my duty to study under my King and I left. After two months of not conntacting them I returned to visit them. Unfortunatly it would seem that in my absence Tula and our other friend had gotten together. I than had to leave in a fight. I no longer know if my queen and her child are safe nor if my friends are safe."

"It can be hard to overcome a heart break. My ex-wife was taken by a man we had been tracking for years. He almost got my son as well. And despite the fact that she was my ex-wife I still had feelings for her but my job took me away from her to often."

"Yet you are still a great leader and fighter."

"It didn't happen over night. But spending more time with my son helped me cope. You should try spending time with some one who is important to you." I nodded and just as he was about to leave Kid Flash, Reid, Morgan, and Robin all came running in.

"Itlduthtthswsging2banaster" (I told you this was going to be an aster!)

"KF this is the exact OPPOSIT of an ASTER this is so heavy on the DIS that even SUPERMAN wouldn't be able to left it!" 

"Is not!"

"KF your Running on water!" Kid flash stopped and looked down which was all the time it took for him to slip into the water. He waited until he was at the bottom before pushing off and into the air to run on the water again. Robin sighed and sat down by the edge of the pool.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Kid crazy energy made his energy drinks in to energy bars and ate one whole." Robin explained. I sighed and got out of the pool to calm down the over hyped up speedster.

Miss Martin POV

I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen trying to decide what I should make the teams for dinner. When I heard foot steps I turned around and saw Rossi walking in.

"Hey, want some help?"

"Really? That would be great!" I said.

"What do you want to make?" He asked.

"I don't know, I havn't really made that many plates based on earth food I usally make cookies though."

"How about I show you how to make an Itailan dish?"

"Hello Megan! That would be so cool! What do we need?"

"Tomateo sauce, spaghiti noodles, and a big pot filled with water." I nodded and got it all out.

"What now?" 

"First we are going to take the water and get it boiling." I turned on the stove and we sat down ot wait for it to boil.

"So tell me about your self." He said.

"Well, back on mars I had seven sisters who looked exactly like me. So when my uncle Jo'hn offered the chance to come to earth and be apart of the team I took it. I was afride that the team wouldn't want me or that I would just get in the way because of my lack of training but it was really cool. Than Superboy and artims joined and the team was even nicer! Hello Megan, what about you?"

"Well, I grew up in Italy and became a profiler before moving to join this BAU, than I went into retirement and spent time with my wife. After gideon left the team I came back. Than about a year ago my ex-wife wanted me to help her commite suicide and I did. Because she didn't want her illness to take her first."

"That is so sad." I said as I floated over to check the water and see if it was boiling it was so I dumped the noddles into it and sat back down.

"Anything else I should know about you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a good cook." He said I giggled before checking the now bubbling noddles. I drained them like he said and than poured in the sauce and a couple spices he told me to add. Once it was done I called the two teams for dinner. They all walked in but Robin was half dragging Wally.

"Robin! Your going to re-re-open your wound!" I said.

"Well *pant* KF crashed *pant* hard after his *pant* energy rush." He said after he put wally in his seat. The crashed speedster woke up a little bit.

"Roby~ what are we doing?" 

"Eating Dinner than youare going to carry me back to my room if I don't fall asleep in my food after carrying you."

"Did I crash again?"

"Worse than that time you ate three bags of sugar and drank a bottle of MT Dew."

"Sorry buddy. I woves you?" 

"Not right now I don't. You are forbidden from ever eating that again ever!"

"Never ever?" He asked. Robin rolled his eyes behind his glasses but didn't say anything.

"Well, this is interesting..." Reid said.

END.

Me- "I hope that the BAU was mostly in character but IDK if they really were."


End file.
